Water
by Oscar
Summary: Aquenia is a water demoness, that is sent to kill Yusuke by Suzaku. But will Yusuke and the gang help her when they find out she is forced to do what Suzaku says. H/OC.


AUTHOR: HI, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. READ AND REVIEW  
Chapter One: New Threat  
"My sweet," began Suzaku, "come here."  
'I hate it when he calls me that,' thought Aquenia as she walked towards the demon she was forced to serve for the rest of her life. She stopped right in front of Suzaku; he ran his fingers through her long aqua/blue hair.  
"I have a score to settle with the sprit detective Yusuke Urameshi," said Suzaku with anger in his voice.  
"I know," replied Aquenia. He looked at her amazed at how she new, for he had never told her how Yusuke had beaten him, almost killed him. "You talk in your sleep," added Aquenia.  
"Well, I got a job for you," went on Suzaku.  
"And it is?" asked Aquenia.  
"You are to hunt down Yusuke and kill him, or bring him back here under your control."  
"Why don't you do your own dirty work," said Aquenia not thinking. He hit her and she fell on the ground of the new maze castle.  
"I wouldn't keep you around if you weren't so cute," said Suzaku coldly, "Get up!" Aquenia got to her feet and looked stair into his eyes. "Go get dinner ready."  
"Yes," said Aquenia and she left.  
"Why is he like that," said Aquenia angrily as she got out the ingredients for the soup, "The only reason he keeps me around is so that he has some one to play with." Before long the soup was simmering and Aquenia was getting bored. She left the room and walked down the hallway to the large room she shared with Suzaku__, more like the room she was forced to sleep in. Aquenia walked around the large bed and kneed down on the floor. She pulled a long slim wooden box out from underneath her side of the bed. Aquenia got up, sat the box on the bed and opened it.  
Inside the box laid a sword with an aqua/blue blade and a silver hilt. She picked it up and tied it to her side. Aquenia went back to the kitchen and served the soup. She ate in silence as Suzaku kept talking about himself and how brilliant his plan was.  
'Will he ever shut-up?' wondered Aquenia as she sipped her soup. She's not allowed to leave the table until Suzaku_ says so. Aquenia finished with her soup and began to play with her glass of water; she separated into two, boiled it, and finally turned it to steam.  
Finally he said she could go get ready for bed, so she headed to their room. Aquenia changed into black pajamas and started to brush her hair. After a few minuets Suzaku came in and squeezed her around the waist gently. It was amazing how he could be so rough but so gentle at other times. That was her queue to turn around and to let herself be kissed. She let him put his hand on her check. Suzaku moved in and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled her into him, she had no other choice but to follow him to the bed where they usually made out until he got tired and fell asleep.  
  
Tonight was the same except they didn't stop until past midnight. Aquenia's lips hurt, sure she was use to this but usually he got bored quickly. It was if he wanted to make up for the nights he'd miss when she was looking for Yusuke.  
Aquenia slept soundly, until late in the morning, she rolled over to look at Suzaku, but he wasn't there. She looked around the room; he wasn't there either. The door squeaked open and in walked Suzaku_.  
"Good your awake," said Suzaku_ as he walked over. He leaned down and kissed her. "Big journey, your first time in the human world."  
"Yeah, what's it like?" asked Aquenia as she got off the bed.  
"Boring," answered Suzaku and he left the room. Aquenia changed in to black pants and shirt (looks like Hiei's outfit).  
Aquenia walked out the gate of Maze Castle with her unique sword at her side. Her sword is hollow and filled with a mixture of water from the river Stixs and pure spirit energy. She walked five miles then said a small chant and a portal opened up. Aquenia walked into it and landed in the Human world. Aquenia fell on her knees and looked around. There were hundreds of trees and a small pond. She walked up to the pond, put her hand over it and said, "Show me Yusuke Urameshi." The surface of the water showed a classroom full of students. In the back row sat Yusuke in all green.  
"Clear," and the pond returned to normal. Aquenia then turned into a puddle of water and sunk into the earth. She traveled miles under ground that way until she came to the out side of the city where she changed back to her normal form.  
As Aquenia walked in the city heads turned; it wasn't often that a strange, beautiful, young girl walked around with a sword. People kept saying, "Who's that?" and "Why does she have a sword?" She walked to Yusuke's house and knocked on the door. The door opened up to relive Yusuke's mother, Atsuko.  
"Hello, do you know Yusuke?" asked Atsuko.  
"Yes, is he here?" lied Aquenia with a smile.  
"Come in then," said Atsuko as she moved out of the way. Aquenia walked in, "Yusuke will be back from school in a little."  
"Okay," said Aquenia as she got a feel for the surroundings.  
"Would you like something to drink?" asked Atsuko.  
"Water will be fine," said Aquenia. Atsuko got out a glass and filled it with ice and water, "Here you go."  
"Thanks," said Aquenia politely.  
"So, kid what's your name?" questioned Atsuko  
"Aquenia."  
"That's a pretty name." The door opened and in walked Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hey, Yusuke why didn't you tell me you had a new friend," said Atsuko.  
"Huh," said Yusuke in response.  
"Aquenia,"  
"Mom are you feeling alright?" asked Yusuke confused.  
"She's feeling perfectly alright," said another voice from behind Atsuko. Atsuko stepped out of the way to revile a girl that was about Yusuke's age, with long aqua/blue hair and eyes that matched.  
"Urameshi, who's the pretty girl?" asked Kuwabara.  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
"It's like your mother said I'm Aquenia," said Aquenia then she walked out of the house.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara followed the mysterious girl. She led them to a park that was empty because it was so hot. Aquenia turned around and faced them and said, "Yusuke Urameshi, you have a choice: fight me and die, or come with me. Which do you choose?"  
"Waite a second, why are you here?" asked Yusuke.  
"I was sent here, to bring you back, dead or alive," said Aquenia as she pulled out her sword.  
"You want to fight, you got to fight both of us," said Kuwabara.  
"Make that four," said Kurama as he and Hiei jumped on to the ground behind her.  
"Fine by me," said Aquenia.  
The guys closed in on her each with their weapon out. Kuwabara and his sprit sword, Kurama with his rose whip, Hiei with his metal sword, and Yusuke with his sprit gun. Kurama wrapped his rose whip around her right hand and pulled back, but she just smiled. Aquenia turned into water and seeped into the ground.  
"How she do that?" asked Kuwabara.  
"She's a water demoness," informed Kurama.  
"And a very good one," added Hiei, "Most can't do that." "Where she go?" asked Yusuke. "She probably didn't want to tango with the four of us," said Kuwabara. "I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Hiei, "She was ready to fight." As though that was her queue, Aquenia, as a blob of water, rose from the ground behind them. She kicked in the back and he fell forward with the wind knocked out of him. "Anybody else think I'm chicken?" asked Aquenia. "Knocking out Kuwabara is nothing to brag about," said Yusuke coolly. "I wasn't bragging," said Aquenia, "So you ready to fight me or are your cronies going to do it for you." "I take care of my own fights," said Yusuke than he yelled, "Sprit Gun!" His sprit energy shout out his finger and strait at Aquenia. She had no chance to doge it so she held up her sword to block it. The energy pushed her back a foot, but other than that she unharmed. "Good shot, would have killed me if I didn't block," said Aquenia, "I can see how you beat him." "Beat who?" asked Yusuke. "To find out you have to come with me," said Aquenia secretly. "I'm not going with you unless you drag me," said Yusuke. "That can be arranged," said Aquenia. Just then Hiei was in front of her with his sword out. Aquenia quickly blocked then did an attack from the left side. He blocked and attacked, and so on. Finally she was to slow and she cut her deeply on the left side. She dropped her sword because of the shock of the pain. Aquenia then turned into her water form out of instinct to stop the pain and soaked into the grass. Hiei wiped his sword on the grass and put away his sword. "I know whom she's working for," said Hiei as he walked towards the others. "Who?" They all looked at Kuwabara laying face down in the grass. "We need to find her," continued Hiei, "That cut could kill her." "And we care because?" asked Yusuke, "You do remember she was here to kill me." "Yes, but I got questions for here," said Hiei as he picked up Aquenia's sword, "I think she's in the forest by a stream."  
Aquenia walked out of the middle of the stream by a clearing. She was clutching her left side, as the blood made her clothes even darker. She took a few short steps and passed out.  
"Here she is," called Kurama from the clearing. The others were by him in the mater of seconds.  
"So, where are we going to take her? We can't very well take her to the hospital," asked Kuwabara.  
"Whose house is closest?" asked Hiei.  
"Kuwabara's," replied Yusuke.  
"We'll take her there," said Hiei as he picked up her pail body.  
"I don't think my sister will be too thrilled to have a demon in our house," said Kuwabara.  
"So," said Hiei as he began walking towards the city. 


End file.
